Buster
by Mulderette
Summary: Sequel to Missing. Just a one-shot story with Gibbs, Tony and Tony's new kitten, Buster :


For those of you reading "Dinner Interrupted," I should have the next chapter out in the next day or two. Just needed to do something a little bit more light-hearted before I got back to poor tortured Tony ;)

xxxxx

Tony laid on a bed in an ER cubicle, watching as Gibbs paced back and forth. He was driving him nuts. "Uh…boss? You really don't have to stay here, you know…"

"I'm staying, DiNozzo," Gibbs stated. "I want to find out what's going on with you."

"One thing that's going on is I'm starving to death. You think you could get me something to eat?"

Gibbs shook his head. "Sorry, Tony, no food until we're sure you don't need any kind of surgery on your leg."

"I really don't think I do, boss. Can't you just get me a little something?" Tony's stomach rumbled loudly as if to illustrate his point.

"Hello again, Mr. DiNozzo," Dr. Ian Matthews, the on-call orthopedic doctor, smiled as he came back into the cubicle.

"Did you get my x-rays back, doc?" Tony asked.

"Yes." Dr. Matthews nodded. "It looks like a pretty simple fracture. I don't think you'll need surgery. We'll put a splint on you for now and then reevaluate it in a couple of weeks to see how you're doing."

"Great, so I can go home?" Tony asked.

Dr. Matthews shook his head. "We're going to keep you overnight. You're a little bit dehydrated and you also sustained a mild concussion so it's best you stay here so we can keep an eye on you."

Tony was about to protest, but when he saw the way Gibbs was looking at him, he decided it was better to just keep his mouth shut. "Okay…whatever you say. Is it alright for me to eat? I'm really starving here."

"I don't see why not," Dr. Matthews said with a chuckle. "I'll be back in a bit to splint that. Just keep it elevated for now. Are you in much pain? "

Tony shook his head. "Nothing I can't handle."

Dr. Matthews looked skeptical. "Are you sure? I can give you something."

"I'm good, doc."

"Alright then. I'll be back soon."

Tony watched as the doctor left and then turned to Gibbs. "Please, boss? Can you get me something to eat now?"

"Alright, DiNozzo. What do you want?"

"I don't care, whatever you can find. A sandwich, pizza, a burger. Anything would be good."

Gibbs nodded. "Okay, I'll be back soon."

"Thanks, boss." Tony said with a grin.

Twenty minutes later, Gibbs returned with a burger, fries and a chocolate shake which Tony eagerly accepted. "Thanks so much, boss," he said as he eagerly took a huge mouthful of the burger. "Mmmmm…can't believe how hungry I am."

Gibbs gave his agent an amused look. "The food isn't going to run away from you, DiNozzo. You don't have to attack it."

"Sorry, boss, but I haven't eaten much the past couple of days." He stuffed a couple of French fries into his mouth then held the container out to Gibbs. "You want some?"

"No thanks," Gibbs said with a shake of his head.

"You know, you don't have to stay here. You uh…you might want to go to a pet store and get some stuff before they close…"

"What?" Gibbs asked before remembering the kitten. Damn. "Can't I just feed it scraps or something?" he asked.

"Ummm… you need to get a litter box, boss, unless you want Buster using your house for his needs…though actually, he might not even know how to use a litter box…"

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs was suddenly sorry he had agreed to take in the kitten.

"Please, boss?" Tony asked, giving Gibbs his best pleading look.

"Fine." Gibbs knew Tony was playing it up, but he wasn't about to refuse him this after what had happened. He was just really grateful that Tony was alive. "What should I get?"

"A litter box, litter, kitten food, food and water dishes and maybe a couple of toys?"

Gibbs sighed as he scribbled down what to get on a piece of paper. "You owe me for this, DiNozzo," he stated. "Next time we get weekend duty, I don't want to hear one complaint out of you."

"Got it, boss. And I'll pay you back for all the cat stuff."

"Don't worry about it. You get some rest, Tony," Gibbs said as he stuffed the piece of paper into his pocket. "I'll be back to pick you up in the morning."

"Thanks boss, see ya tomorrow."

"Take care of yourself, DiNozzo," Gibbs said before heading out of the ER to go buy the kitten supplies.

xxxxx

"Gibbs! This kitten looks just like you!" Abby said with a grin. "He's the cutest little thing ever."

"He does not look like me."

"Yes he does! Just look at him, Gibbs." She held the kitten up in front of Gibbs' face. "He's like your kitty double and he has the most beautiful blue eyes, just like yours."

Gibbs looked at the kitten then rolled his eyes. "I'm going to go now, Abs. Is there a box or something I can put him in?"

"Didn't you get a cat carrier?" Abby asked.

Gibbs shook his head. "No. DiNozzo didn't mention that."

"Okay, well I'm sure I can find something for you to use. I don't think you want this little guy bouncing around your car," Abby said. "He's definitely an active little fellow. Here hold him. I'll be right back." She thrust the kitten into Gibbs' hands before he could protest then headed out to find a box.

Gibbs awkwardly held the kitten as it tried to climb out of his hands. "You really owe me big time for this, DiNozzo," he muttered.

"Oh stop it," Abby said as she came back into the lab, carrying a box. "He's really cute."

"You want to take him, Abby?" Gibbs asked.

Abby shook her head with a smile. "McGee said Tony wants you to take him. After all, Tony will be back at your house tomorrow, won't he?"

"McGee has a big mouth," Gibbs grumbled.

"It's only a kitten, not some horrible creature. It'll be fine." Abby took the kitten from Gibbs and put him in the box. When she closed the lid, he immediately started to cry.

"I hope he isn't going to do that the whole way to my house," Gibbs said.

"He's scared. He's only a baby," Abby said.

Gibbs shook his head as he took the box from Abby. "I'll see ya, Abby."

"Call me if you need me," she called, grinning as she watched Gibbs head off with his new little friend.

xxxxx

"Good morning, boss," Tony grinned as Gibbs walked into his hospital room.

"Good morning, DiNozzo," Gibbs said wearily. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm good. Can't wait to get out of here. Breakfast wasn't exactly stellar. Can we stop and get some donuts on the way home?"

Gibbs raised an eyebrow. "Yeah sure." He would get some more coffee. He definitely needed the caffeine. "You look like you slept well." DiNozzo looked positively perky.

"Well they were waking me up to check on me, but yeah, I didn't sleep too badly."

"Aren't you going to ask how I slept?" Gibbs asked.

"Uh…sure, boss…" Tony replied, giving Gibbs a puzzled look. "How did you sleep?"

"I didn't sleep, DiNozzo," Gibbs growled. "That…that cat of yours cried all night long."

"Awww… poor thing," Tony said before quickly realizing he had said the wrong thing. "I mean… that's awful, boss…I'm sorry you didn't sleep."

"It's alright…" Gibbs said. He realized he was acting like an ass. He knew he shouldn't be letting a tiny kitten get to him. "You have any idea when they're springing you?"

"Should be any minute now," Tony answered. "They just need to get my discharge papers and prescription and I'm good to go."

The nurse delivered the required paperwork a few minutes later and Tony was officially released.

xxxxx

"Be careful, Tony," Gibbs instructed, watching as his agent awkwardly maneuvered the crutches up the front porch stairs. "Do you need some help?"

Tony shook his head. "I'm doing alright, boss," he said, grinning as he successfully made it to the top of the porch.

Gibbs unlocked the front door and stepped inside ahead of Tony, wanting to make sure the kitten wasn't about to try to run out the door. "Come on Tony," he urged as Tony made his way inside and Gibbs hurriedly shut the door behind him.

"Wow, it's been a while since I've used crutches," Tony said, a little bit out of breath. I forgot how much effort they take." He slowly made his way towards the couch and unfortunately didn't notice when Buster suddenly came bouncing out in front of him. Tony put one of the crutches down awkwardly, attempting not to hit the kitten with it and lost his balance. "Shit!" he exclaimed, dropping one of the crutches to the floor as he tried not to fall.

Gibbs saw what was happening and managed to get to Tony just in time to keep him from falling to the floor. He then half carried, half dragged the younger man to the couch. "Are you alright?" he asked, once Tony was safely seated.

Tony nodded. "I'm fine, thanks for the assist, boss."

"Not a problem." Gibbs scanned the floor, searching for the kitten. "Did you see where he went?"

"No, I was more worried about trying not to fall on my ass," Tony smirked. His eyes lit up as he suddenly saw where Buster had gone. "There he is…up there." He tried not to laugh but was entirely unsuccessful as he pointed to Buster who was swinging from a curtain.

"It's not funny, DiNozzo," Gibbs stated, but the grin on his face said otherwise as he reached up and managed to pull the kitten down off of the curtain. He then took Buster and deposited him into Tony's lap. "Here you go, take care of your baby."

Tony smiled as the kitten immediately settled down in his lap and began to purr. "I think he remembers me."

"Probably does," Gibbs couldn't help but smile at the obvious delight Tony was finding in the little ball of fur. "You spent enough time together yesterday."

"Yeah…I know it sounds weird, but he really did make me feel better about being trapped," Tony said as he lightly stroked Buster's soft fur.

"It doesn't sound weird," DiNozzo," Gibbs said as he took a seat beside his agent on the couch.

"I never really thought much about having a pet," Tony said thoughtfully. "My dad…well let's just say he was adamantly opposed to it."

Gibbs didn't say anything to that. Although he didn't know many details except for the occasional things Tony let slip, he did know that his childhood had not been the best.

"I think we're going to get along just fine though," Tony continued. "Aren't we, Buster?"

"You hungry?" Gibbs asked. Tony had munched on donuts in the car, so he assumed he wasn't, but he figured he would offer.

"No, I'm good. Maybe just some water?" Tony asked, covering his mouth as he yawned. He had taken a pain killer earlier and was starting to feel its effects.

"No problem." Gibbs got up from the couch and headed into the kitchen to get Tony a drink. When he got back to the living room, Tony and Buster were both fast asleep. Gibbs stood still for a few moments, just listening to Tony's soft, even breathing. He then went and got a blanket which he gently draped over his agent. Buster opened up his eyes and looked up at Gibbs. "You take good care of him when he brings you home," Gibbs whispered as the kitten closed his eyes again and contentedly snuggled on Tony's chest. They did look pretty cute together, Gibbs thought, chuckling to himself about how appalled Tony would be at the thought. He had to admit maybe Tony having a kitten wasn't such a bad idea after all.


End file.
